Taken
by spockandawe
Summary: Tarrlok brought a new toy home for Korra, but now that she wants to use it on him, he's having second thoughts.


Anonymous asked you: Amorra where Amon approaches and seduces Korra as 'Noatak' only to reveal himself to her later and manipulate her? Pleasepleaseplease? Or just whatever you feel like writing, some Korrlok would be very much appreciated as well (maybe some *smutty* Korrlok?)

I'm sorry, I tried to write that scenario once before but I couldn't get something satisfactory without letting it get way too long for me to handle right now :((( I love the idea, but I can't make it work in a story of this size. But Korrlok I can manage! With pegging! I have been meaning to write this for ages. I want to draw a picture too (slash just lots of pictures of pegging in general, especially for Korrlok), but I might have to take care of some other things first. It gets sexual just about immediately, so I'm throwing a cut in first thing.

* * *

"Don't be a baby, Tarrlok. You ask me to do this all the time."

"Well, I don't think I'm quite so demanding about it Korra. I try to-"

"I don't _care_. Right now, I am telling you to get on your knees and _suck my cock_." He hesitated for no more than a second before lowering himself to the ground. Korra took a step closer, touching his cheek with her hand. "That's right. That's a good first step. Not so hard is it? Now keep going."

"Korra, I-"

The words were cut off as she shoved the strap-on into his mouth. "Sorry, what was that? It sounded like you were about to complain." She tilted her head to the side and nodded sympathetically as he did his best to talk. "You'll have to speak up next time. You might not have noticed, but there's a cock in the way. And if you can talk, you can go deeper."

Tarrlok tried to push away, but she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back forward again. "Did I say you could stop? Did I?" He tried to speak, then shut his eyes and shook his head. "That's right. Now, if you think about this, you'll remember that I've had to suck your cock a lot more often than you've had to suck mine. You don't have to worry about teeth or tongue or any of the technique I'm sure you couldn't handle. You don't even have to worry about some moron coming all over your face, even after you've asked him not to. All you have to do is suck it."

He glared up at her and Korra grinned. "Don't try to make _me_ feel bad about this. You're the one who brought me this present." She patted the leather straps. "Am I supposed to think you don't want me to use it?"

He looked away, but refused to move and braced himself against her thighs when she tried to tug him forward. She shrugged. "If you insist. I don't get much out of this... except watching you try not to gag. This is all for your benefit, you know. Either you get this thing good and wet, or it goes into your ass _dry_." She had to laugh at the look in his eyes as he tentatively bobbed his head forward. "I knew you'd see things my way."

The first movements were slow and uncertain. Tarrlok kept his eyes turned to hers, watching for some sign of approval. She smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "See, it's not too difficult." He winced and gagged as he took her deeper into his mouth. "Well, that part's not great. You get used to it. And trust me, I'm getting a great show."

He sped up as he found his rhythm. Korra's hand rested on his head, but he was moving without her guidance. "There, all you needed was a little motivation. You're a natural! I think we'll have to do this more often." He glared, but didn't stop. As she rocked forward against him, he made a little noise in the back of his throat and she laughed again. "You _do_ like this! I knew it."

This time when he pulled away, she let him. "I am _not_ enjoying myself. It's a little difficult to stay quiet when someone is shoving something like that down your throat-"

"Tarrlok. Are you really telling me what it's like to give a blowjob?"

"Well this is the first time _I've_ given one."

"Trust me, I can tell. Next time I'll expect you to do better."

"_Next time-?_"

"Quiet. It's time for the real fun to start."

He was trying to edge away now. "Korra, I'm beginning to regret this. Perhaps we should take some time to think about it."

"Tarrlok, Tarrlok. You had time to think about it before you went out and bought this, and I'm happy with how things are going. I'm not going to stop you if you want to leave, but if you do, I'll never use this on you again." She closed the distance between them again and put her hand on the back of his head. "Never. Do you want that? Really?"

He held her gaze for a moment before looking down. "...No."

She smiled from ear to ear. "That's a good answer. Since you're being so cooperative, I'll even let you have something nice. Instead of doing this on the floor, we can do this on the bed."

"You were going to make me lie on the _floor_?"

"I'm not now. Come on, let's get you up on the blankets. Just look at how hard you are." She pressed him backwards down onto the bed, stretching herself along his body and giving him a long, slow kiss.

"Korra, I can feel that thing pressing against my stomach."

"Well I can feel yours against my leg."

"It's not really the same-"

His voice trailed off as she slid back to the edge of the bed, letting her hand trail down his stomach. "Now, we're going to have to make some rules. I don't want you coming until I say you can. So you don't get to touch yourself. Not at all. If your hands come anywhere near your cock, I'm going to make you regret it."

She reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and poured a generous amount over her hand. "Now let's get you ready for this." He jumped as the first finger brushed against his ass. "Tarrlok. I've hardly even touched you yet."

"Stop messing around. Just do it already."

"Just do it? If you say so. On three, then. One, two-"

She shoved her finger deep in, holding tightly to his leg with her free hand. "Korra! You said on three!"

"Don't whine. If I'd waited until then you would have tensed up." She wiggled her finger. "Doesn't that feel nice? _Part_ of you certainly seems to think so."

"Just- Just give me minute. I need to get used to it."

"No." He opened his mouth to speak, but as she slowly slid her finger in and out, his lips moved without sound. "Don't be a baby. You're going to be just fine. We don't have time to stand around waiting for you to decide whether you're used to one finger. There's still two fingers to go before we even get to my cock."

His eyes were shut and he was breathing shallowly as she added the second finger. "That's right. You've wanted this for a while, haven't you? We've been wasting all this time with you taking me when what you really wanted was to be turned around and fucked up the ass." He still hadn't spoken by the time she slipped her third finger into him. "Tell me how much you want this, or I stop here."

"I- Spirits, Korra, I can't talk like this."

"Really?" She stopped moving. "I guess we're done, then."

"No-! Korra... I want your cock. I need it."

She nodded as she pulled away to pour lube over the strap-on. "That's a good start. What else?"

"I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck my ass."

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?"

"As hard as you can. Fuck me until I can't even talk. Fuck me until I come from the feeling of your cock inside me."

Korra leaned forward to pat his cheek. "Not bad. You'll get better with time. Now, about that cock." As she pressed the head against him, she could feel his body tense up. "Tarrlok. You need to relax, or this will just hurt more than it has to."

He was taking deep breaths with his eyes shut and his fists still clenched in the sheets, but he managed a nod. She eased forward gently, but he still cried out and arched up against her. "Korra!"

"Relax, relax. The worst is over. I'm just going to get all the way inside you and then you can have a break, okay?" He said something that sounded like it could be an agreement as she slowly leaned into him. Once she'd finished, she stretched out to drop a kiss on his chest. "There. You did a wonderful job. Now, you get to decide when we keep going. Don't worry about it."

His arms wrapped around her back and his chin rested on the top of her head. She could still feel the quick rise and fall of his chest. When she shifted to take the weight off her knees, he gasped and she felt his cock jump. "Sorry, sorry."

"No. It feels- It's not bad, but it's so _strange_."

"It'll be better once you adjust and I can get moving. How are you doing?"

"Better. I think I'll be able to continue soon. Can you try something small?" She pulled back, then slowly rocked her hips forward. "_Oh-_"

"Ha, it sounds as if you like that." Korra got back on her knees and rolled her hips forward again. Tarrlok moaned. "You _definitely_ like it." As she moved back and forth, his hand came down toward his cock and she slapped it away. "I already said you aren't allowed to do that. You can't touch yourself. You just get to sit there and feel the way my cock moves inside you."

"Korra, please!"

"You know what? I think you aren't allowed to talk either. If you say another word I'm going to gag you."

Every time she pressed into him there was another strangled cry. She grinned up at him as she hitched his legs up higher and thrust forward. His head fell backward as he threw an arm over his face. Precum beaded on his cock and she couldn't resist reaching down to touch him. It only took a few strokes to bring him over the edge. His legs shook as he came, and he didn't move the arm from his face even while she pulled away, took off the strap-on, and bent water over the clean him off.

He still hadn't moved when she lay down on the bed next to him. "Tarrlok? Are you okay?"

"Korra- Yes. I'm fine. That was quite an experience."

"And you had fun?"

"Fun is a strong word. It was interesting."

"Interesting enough to try it again?"

"Yes. I suppose I would be willing to try it again."

"Tonight?"

"_Korra_."

"Tomorrow, then?" She wriggled closer and leaned her head against his. "_Please?_"

He had to smile. "Fine. Tomorrow."


End file.
